1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photolithographic rinse solution and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed and/or low voltage semiconductor devices have been desirable for high speed and lower power consumption electronic devices. The semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated. Microfabrication techniques such as photolithographic techniques have been developed for improving the integration degree of the semiconductor devices.